neofairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Seilah
Seilah is an Etherious of the Red Lotus Dark Guild, and a former member of Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates. Profile and Stats Name: Seilah Alias: Goddess of the Chill Moon Classification: Demon, Etherious Gender: Female Age: 400+ Height: 166 cm (5'5") Weight: 52 kg (114 lbs.) Affiliation: Red Lotus, Tartaros (formerly) Curse: Macro Status: Voice Actor: Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class | At least SS-Class *'Attack Potency': Small Town level | Town level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Likely Class GJ *'Durability': Small Town level | Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Meters with Macro, possibly unlimited with Macro controlling, Several Hundred Meters with energy blasts *'Intelligence': Gifted Key: Base | Etherious Form Appearance Seilah's appearance is that of an average tall woman, with large breasts and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, Seilah's attire consists of a very revealing pale blue-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by dark green, thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes. Upon turning her Macro ability onto herself, Seilah is able to force a transformation upon her body by commanding it to go beyond its limits. Seilah changes into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns growing in size. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips. Tartaros' guild mark is printed onto her stomach, underneath a heart-shaped design in her tattoo. Her lower body significantly changes, with her legs changing into narrowed stilts that gradually widen up to her hips that now flare out into two wing-like protrusions and her feet changes into those of sharp blades. Personality Seilah is a calm, collected woman, showing little emotion towards anyone. Even in her time in Tartaros, she emoted very little to her guildmates, with the sole exception seemingly being Kyôka, whom she is extremely loyal to, reffering to her with the honorific suffix "''-sama''", and engaging in implied sexual behaviors with her. She displays a cold and calculating persona, never fretting or losing her patience and calmness, taking things with simple steps, as well as take advantage of situations that can prove useful, using others to do so if possible. She commonly uses story motifs in her speeches, though that has become less apparent when addressing people whom she loathes. Despite being a Demon, Seilah shows she has hobbies, her primary one being reading books. While she often finds the stories of humans to be boring and even "repetitive", she can acknowledge a good tale when she reads it. Seilah claims she hates the cliche "hero defeats demon and saves damsel"-type story the most, due to having read that type of story many times in her life, and always found it to be boring, even if it wasn't a major part of the grand scheme of things. Her high standarts and taste in literature makes it difficult for her to find a story book she thoroughly enjoys, and would even bother keeping. She holds pride as a Demon, which can lead to arrogance, placing the likes of ordinary Demons and humans below her and insignificant, refusing to acknowledge a stronger race exists. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Macro: This Curse allows Seilah to fully control the body of her victims and manipulate them as if she was giving "orders". She has demonstrated the capacity to control both corpses and living humans, even though she stated herself that corpses subjected to her Curse do not function well. Her powers aren't solely limited to bodies, however, as Seilah has also demonstrated the ability to manipulate and suspend objects with her hands, as shown in her fight with Mirajane Strauss in her basic Satan Soul, where Seilah assaulted her with multitude of books, that levitated around her person. *'Limiter Release': After turning her Macro ability upon herself, Seilah is able to remove her own self-imposed limits to enter her Etherious Form. Immense Curse Power: As a former Etherious of Tartaros' Nine Demon Gates, Seilah possesses a considerable amount of Curse Power. Etherious Form: Seilah, like the rest of her race, has shown the ability to enter an Etherious Form, however in a rather unconventional way: she must first turn her Macro upon herself and order her own limits away. The transformation is ended once Seilah is knocked unconscious. *'Energy Blast': Seilah forms kanji circles around her hand, to which a third eye then grows on her open palm. From this point she is capable of generating an enormous blast of energy with enough destructive force to blow apart the majority of the Red Lotus Guild Hall, the floor above it, and cause enough damage to Mirajane that she was forced out of her Satan Soul: Sitri form. *'Demon Eyes': By releasing her power even further, Seilah is able to initiate a secondary transformation. By charging energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears on each palm. The effects of this ability remain unseen, however, as Seilah was knocked unconscious by Elfman from behind before she was able to unleash the stored energy. *'Enhanced Speed': Seilah's speed is augmented to the point of easily surprising Mirajane, despite the Fairy Tail Mage being in her strongest Satan Soul form. *'Flight': With the help of her ability, Seilah is shown to be able to fly at great speeds. Weaknesses *She can't control demons with Macro, and can't use Macro in Etherious Form. *Devil Slayer Magic. Relationships * Other Media OVAs Movies Video Games Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Etherious Category:Dark Mage Category:Red Lotus Members Category:Former Members of Tartaros Category:Antagonist Category:SS-Class